


The Believer

by GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21, Tvmoviesparks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21/pseuds/GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Alidia Burns. She's wanted by this mob for witnessing a murder. Since she fears that the US police are with the mob and fears for her life. She goes to England to meet the famous Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. Over the time they provide protection. But something happens to Sherlock. He starts having strong feelings to Alidia which infers his feelings for Molly Then she gets caught and it's up to Sherlock and John to save her and Molly can he save them both who does Sherlock truly love when Mob boss Adrian has plans ruin both the heart and soul of Sherlock Holmes





	1. Chapter 1. The State of Shock

People always Sherlock Holmes was rare of calculation coldness and sturbborn man but as Ms. Alidia Burns watched him sitting by the fire hands pressed together up to his thin mouth. Her heart would skip as she noticed a passing cold glance at her when as Dr. Watson handed cup of tea after giving her blanket to recover from the shock of that has happened to her. Out of the places she has been this was the safest. 

Alidia felt grateful and said, "Thank you, Dr.Watson, for my kindness," I turn to Sherlock hope for another glance from him as I said to, 

"And to Sherlock Holmes thank you for taking my case and find refuge here, you are not what people say, thank you."

She didn't expect to receive another glance but was surprised to hear him mutter.

"Why you?"  
Alidia thought she didn't heard him right for her ears were still from....

"Bombs explosions, murder most foul, you saving Dr.Watson. Tell me your story Alidia Burns make a believer of out me, for I am Sherlock Holmes."

With that Alidia took a deep breath hoping to make a believer out Sherlock Holmes for He is her only hope. And how her story begins

Few hours earlier  
Her black hair was flowing in the wind. She held her arms close to her chest. She had to keep herself warm from the chilly fall air. Her name was Alidia. She had glasses, shoulder-length black hair, green eyes and a smile that could brighten up your day but not today. She was upset. She began looking around. 

"Where is it?" She said aloud. She knew that she was close. She could sense that. She pressed her lips together as she began looking at her map. 

"Excuse me?" A male voice popped out of nowhere. 

Alidia turned around and gasped as she saw a man who looked like in his mid-thirties who held a cane to his side. He seemed friendly. So she decided to ask him for help. 

"Can you help me? I'm looking for 221B Baker Street... I'm kinda lost..." Alidia giggled nervously. 

The man smiled as Alidia felt more comfortable with him. "I live there. I'm Doctor John Watson... And my colleague is Sherlock Holmes." 

"Oh thank God for running into you... I've heard so much about you two... You see my name is Alidia Burns I'm from America and I need your protection because," she paused as she heard something in the distance. 

She gasped as she heard a cling sound. "Doctor get down!!!" She pulled them down as an explosion went off besides them. She groaned in pain. Her coat was shredded and her face was coated in grime from the street. She began getting up and gasped as she ran to John. "Oh God... Are you okay!? Please be okay..."

Her eyes began to water. "I'm fine... I'm used to it... Being a veteran from Afghanistan..." Alidia let out a breath of relief as she smiled and helped John back on his feet. 

"Now let's get to Baker Street before the police arrive huh?"

Alidia nodded as they walked a couple blocks away. Then she gasped in awe as they arrived and not a moment too soon since the sounds of the police were in earshot.

John took out his keys. "Welcome Ms. Alidia to 221B Baker Street or what I like to call home..." 

He opened the door for her as they walked in and she was overwhelmed with all the paperwork and the equipments. She smiled as she turned to John. "It's beautiful in here..." John smiled and nodded. 

"Sherlock and I are quite a team even though we have our witty banter back and forth..." Alidia giggled as she smiled more. She felt comfortable with the Doctor. She knew she'd be safe here. Then she heard something or someone. 

"John!? Have you seen my-- Oh? Who are you? And why do you look like you and John walked through a warzone?" 

The older woman Alidia noticed was like a housekeeper. "Ah. Mrs Hudson." John smiled as he took the washcloth that she had in her hand and gave it to Alidia. 

Alidia giggled and blushed as she took it. "Thanks..." John looked at Mrs. Hudson. "This is Alidia Burns. She needs protection from Sherlock and I... Is he in?" 

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "I think he is. But I think Ms. Burns needs to freshen up first..." She took Alidia's hand to the washroom. While John was sitting down by his laptop; he had a feeling that he had to search up on Alidia. 

And what he found was frightening. She had no family and witnessed a crime from the mob. John felt so bad for this young lady. And he noticed that through her hardships and loss she was still kind and generous. His heart softened for her. But he would have a difficult time getting Sherlock to see her and explain everything.

Just then Sherlock showed up. "John, did you know that there are police a couple blocks away and they think that there was an explosion... And you look like crap... But never mind that... What are you looking at?" 

He walked by John and read behind his shoulder. "Burns Witnessed A Hit... Huh?"

Sherlock arched an eyebrow. "Poor dear... Shame we can't do anything..." "Sherlock... Ummm..." "Yes?" 

Then Alidia walked back in the parlor wearing a dress with her necklace. She blushed as her hands were holding on to another. "Hello Mr. Sherlock Holmes I'm Alidia Burns..."

"And this is where we are Ms. Burns and yet it you have not  ad e a believer out of me." Sherlock hissed at Alidia turning away from her

"Why, I need your help Mr. Holmes please I don't I will surely die."

"Pitty, but all of those have a time though sadly though yours is sooner unless."

"Unless what? "

John sits by Alidia takes her hands which Sherlock scoffs away from as John urges her, 

"In order to help you, Alidia, We must know everything, please tell us why is the mob after you what did you witness."

Alidia shaking she can't go through that again not again the horror the pain every thing she just needed to know if she can be safe first before said anything more.

She stands up faces walks to Sherlock makes him face her and demands,

"Promise me, promise me your protection and In return I will promise to tell you everything and make a believer out of you. If you can't promise me that I will walk out this place accept my fate of death. For you Sherlock holmes are my last hope. I leave my life to you to chose can you promise me your protection. Mr Holmes."

Sherlock was lost for words her in words Alidia had her way in making her demands known and met he found her interesting and with that he simply nodding in acceptance of her promise to keep her safe from harm. Now all he need from her was the truth and what made so much of a risk to the mob in first place. 

To be Continued on Chapter 2 of The Believer


	2. Chapter 2.  The Dark Cold Nightmare

Her heart racing, shaking and the cold sweat from forehead showed hints in her fear and nervousness to speak became obvious to Sherlock that it might hard for Ms. Alidia Burns to confess anything in such time to make feel at ease but if she wanted his protection he needed to know the facts as soon he can help her to the best of her ability. 

Alidia knew she was wasting time but her nerves were getting the best of her feeling that if she admitted the truth Sherlock would throw her out of 221b baker street not keeping his promises and lead to certain death. She was hungry tired and cold her strength nearly wipe out from the explosion but Sherlock wanted the truth after she promised him that. She was about to begin in telling Sherlock and John everything but before muttering a word. 

Sherlock stood telling her "If you excuse me Ms. Burns I need to have a word with my colleague for a moment."

"Of course, Mr. Holmes." Alidia somewhat relieved she had a bit of time to compose herself. 

Sherlock pulls John in the kitchen and immediately tells him,  
"Ms. Alidia is completely useless to me."

John admits protests, "Give the young lady a break, Sherlock. She needs time and our help."

" I know that Doctor! That is why need to make sure we have strong and willing to open up on to us I mean look she is tired cold and hungry i can't have her like this totally useless. "

John looks Sherlock in the most curious way for he not seen his friend act in such matter since well the woman he just couldn't believe it was happening all so fast that is why John just could not help tease a bit. 

"Do you like her, Sherlock"  
" Excuse me, John this hardly the right time for jokes"  
" I am not joking my friend just asking a simple question. "  
" So here is a simple answer my friend, No, now go fetch Ms. Hudson this woman needs to be feed clean and well rested before I can even do anything with Ms. Burns.

Sherlock walks off back to Alidia to inform her of the plan John takes a witness to the interaction seeing him being a comfort to Alidia was such a rarity to see in his friend but was proud to see how much his friend was growing into a kind human being. So he left to hetch Mrs. Hudson to help with Alidia be strong and ready for sherlock's questioning for She will need it. 

Ms. Hudson was the most accommodating woman she was ever she let clean soot off explosion from her in matter of twenty minutes while she taking shower. Ms Hudson certainly didn't ask no questions all she wanted to me know when took while handing me spoon to stir my tea was this one,  
"All you need to know dear is that you are safe here and that Sherlock and John will make damn sure you are protected and safe from what ever it is you are hiding all they ask from you is your is your total honesty."

Alidia had no words but only actions to convey her gratitude towards Ms.Hudson was to hug her. Sherlock went down the stairs to check on mending process of Ms Alidia. Sherlock felt he could go to Ms Hudson anytime he felt compelled to. He walked in Ms Hudson's Flat went Straight Into the Kitchen he stop to see ms Hudson and Aildia in embrace and for a second he thought Alidia  
caught his glance of him and he felt struck on an odd deja Vu that sherlock could not shake then he cough and asked Ms Hudson,

"Is our guest decent, me and John are ready to assess her."  
Ms. Hudson walks towards him slaps him playfully on the arm and tells him,  
"I AM Not Your Bloddy Secetary, But since you are concern about the Miss...  
"I AM Not Concern Just Eager To Assess what needs to be done."  
Sherlock passes a glance at Alidia who giggles at his and Ms Hudson's banter. For Second Sherlock Loses Control And smirks back at Alidia. Unfortantely, the Second Or Smirk does not last long enough for Sherlock to get back to serious mode as Sherlock tells Aildia,  
"Since you are clean and decent now shall we proceed in helping you Ms. Alidia."  
Alidia rubs her arms a bit cold she says "Better late than never, I suppose. Mr Holmes,"  
Sherlock notice that Alidia is cold he start unbuttoning suit jacket as Sherlock says, "You are cold, Miss Burns let me take care of that,"  
Alidia notice what Sherlock was going and She protests  
"I am fine Mr. Holmes."  
" Please, stop fussing you are cold you don't have a jacket i do. "  
He takes off his Jacket and walks over to her wraps his jacket over body. Alidia takes her hand puts on top his hand he shutters backs away from her. She passes him and tells him thank you Sherlock takes a breath and follows behind her. Alidia wraps sherlock's suit around feeling warm already she bumps into John as he once again is speechless over kindness Sherlock is giving aildia he founds it surprising and assuring that he opening up to woman. John stops in front Sherlock as he asked,  
"Are you alright? Sherlock"  
" I am fine, John, on my game ready to help and figure the mystery that is Alicia Burns. "  
" the mystery within the woman, yeah how about that for title for my next blog post. "  
"John, as much as your blog helps us give us a good following until we actually solve this one no writing about it."  
" Why?! You did not have problem before it is alidia, or it is.. "  
"What, john"  
" You don't want to know your heart has soften once more a woman. "  
"No, Ms. Burns has serious problem and I don't want people knowing of her till we both know for certain She will be safe now enough wasting time with non essential conversation and assess Ms. Burns situation."  
Sherlock walks off sits his in thinking chair as John follows behind sits as he gets out his pencil and notepad to write the necessary information to look back during their investigation. Alidia waited silently for either John or Sherlock to ask her a question which she promised to fully cooperative and open no matter what even it puts her life or theirs at risk.  
Sherlock for the first and on rare occasions decided to wait to first speak because he wanted to assess Alicia body language which was surprisingly calm and he wondered,  
"Why so calm Ms. Burns."  
" I am just safe and thankful to be here thanks for helping me I should tell you why I am here or you rather both ask me questions first. "  
Sherlock tells her, "If you like but I already know why you are here."  
" Sherlock bloody hell ? Nice could have told me earlier. "  
"And waste good surprise i think not our Ms. Aildia burns is hiding from London black trade mob."  
" How?!! Did you know? "  
"Getting to that Aildia."  
" Sherlock does this have to happen to deal you know who. "  
"Mortiaty, he is dead."  
John added, "I thought you were dead too and here you are any thing is possible sherlock."  
Aildia burns asked, "Who is mortiaty?"  
" See she has no clue!" Sherlock Shouts And Jumps Out His Chair Then Quickly Sits Back Down And Asks Aildia,  
"NOW! tell us what the mob have on you that they need to kill you."  
Aildia Sighed takes Breathe and begins to tell her horrid tale. 

Two Days Earlier  
It was dark cold night Aildia was walking home from a business dinner with her boss when she heard thunderstorms so she thought cutting through would save her extra minutes and get home quicker. Alidia was mid way through the ally till always stop at th intersection of the ally way. All she had to do was go straight for she could see her house straight ahead. Aildia was about to make her step forward to her way to home when she muffled noise coming from the left of the intersection. 

She was going to ignore it the muffled noise turned into scream she shutters runs to the sound as she get out her phone to call 911 but not paying attention Aildia trips mashing her phone in the process. Alidia while on the ground hear the voices of three men talking.  
One man was pleading for his life not to be taken he pleads  
"Please, not me why me ?"  
The one man hovers over the guy pleading, slaps him,  
" Man up, your life is merely a pawn to take get The knight out hiding  
The one other man said,  
"The bishop, wants you to be the one to fish out what he needs The black knight, to come out he play, "  
Aildia dragging herself to the other side of ally way she had the hard time getting up after the fall but she peek out her head to see horror that was about to come next.  
The man who plead for his life asks  
"Please, the bishop is insane he manipulated all of us and thinking we are doing good, but this all for a stupid game makes no sense, please we were friends once, Carter, Malcolm, the black knight, he can help us i know who he is it Sherlock Holmes. Please don't do this."  
Malcolm kneels tells his friend  
" I am sorry, Mark, my friend Sherlock Holmes can't save any of us not with Bishop In control. He asks us to flush, Sherlock Holmes, The Black Knight once and for all And this is the only way how. Your death will not be vain."

Malcolm gives Carter a nod, Carter reload his silencer. Malcolm stands up and starts walking away ignoring Mark's crying pleads not to die. But...

The shot was fired has Mark went down on the ground as he faces Aildia. He coughs out blood, Alidia holds her mouth down so she does not lose control and scream. She looks Marks telling her,

"Run," he coughs more blood but proceed to tell her, "Run to the black knight, Sherlock holm..." Then he was gone dead and gone. So with all the strength she had Alidia ran without noticing a shadow was following her, the shadow of the bishop .

"And that is how I arrived here now, the bishop must know what saw I don't know or why all i know is that this bishop wants to flush out and gone."

John stares at Sherlock who is now staring out of the window as if he was waiting for something. John, asks

"Is the body still out there,"

Then the police sirens whale as Sherlock sees the two police cars and Dec. lestrade come out of one of them. Sherlock smirks, and said,  
"Looks like the body of Mark found and Ms. Burns you have John and I complete protection for the game is on!"

The end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3.  Whose the Fool?

Chapter 3  
John and Sherlock followed Greg Lestrade to crime they left stop off Aildia at St. Bartholomew with Molly to wait and identify if the body was Mark's. Alidia did feel out of place being a morgue. She was curious about Molly she did notice some similarities between each other same body type hair height of was almost looking into a mirror. They didn't talk much for it was awkward enough when Sherlock introduced them in robotic manner but when alidia pulled Sherlock an embrace pleading to go with them she felt the sure distance as he urge to stay her and wait that he don't her to reveal her presence in the case until they knew for sure the body was Mark's. After Sherlock left and Alidia made her way to Molly she shrug and told her,  
"Don't expect much from Sherlock might be good in getting job done but don't expect to be open with you when you want him to."  
It didn't take long for Alidia to see Molly was defensive and of course jealous. So she pointed out,  
"You must know Sherlock well enough to know that is also good in keeping his word. I see why people still trust him enough that job does get done."  
Molly reply, "He tries to be the best at everything that can be his blessing and his curse." She sighs feeling bad for being snippy before she asks Alidia, "You can have sit i just need to finish few reports then us girls can have lunch before the boys return with the body."  
Alidia says, "Thanks" she sits on a chair and relaxes and wait  
Aildia Knew She Need To Be Calm For The truth about Her and Mark Was Going To Come Out soon. She just Prayed everyone would understand Why she Had To Lied About Her And Mark Being A Undercovee Married Cover For The British Intellgence.  
Just as Aildia burns described Sherlock and John found the body and Detective Lestrade confirm identifying The Body As Mark James burns 33 Years Old from Glasglow. Sherlock Seeing The Body Hearing The  name Felt Silly Already being lied to by Alidia for he Knew She possibly Loved and or was Married TO The Deceaaed.   
Alidia and Molly were having lunch Molly got a notification on her phone it was a text from Sherlock  Holmes stating "she lied keep eye on her will bringing body over soon  SH"  
"Was that Sherlock it is mark?"  
"not sure the body will be arriving shortly so you can identify it."  
" I don't need to identify it Molly. " Alidia admitted, "I know they found Mark my husband dead,"  
" Why didn't you tell Sherlock that you have to be honest with him or he can't help you. "  
" I am telling you the truth now Molly, for I see Sherlock he trusts you more than me and I think hearing it from you will do me good please you must understand Mark and I yes are married but we are undercover for British intelligence we believe this mob group has deep secret infiltration with ... " she stop knowing the name will make Molly pale and worried but she had to know she whispgers ,  
"Moriaty"  
Molly gets out her chair screams, "he is dead and gone, " she rushed out the caferteria running back to here lab Alidia runs after her wanted to explain more but she didn't have the chance to once Molly ran back to her lab she locked herself inside got here phone was about text Sherlock two words but could not manage to do so as she shatter of glass she drops her phone breaking it she doesn't make a sound looks around the corner to find shatter lab glass all over the floor she was about to clean up when a shadow loomed over her then for Molly Hooper everything went black .  
Sherlock and John Along With Lestrade In The Back Of A Cab Following the Medics To St. Barts To have the body of mark Identify and Examine By Molly. But Lestrade was Yelling At Sherlock And John For being Pissants For Not Informing him Of A Potientialy Witness And Not Maybe Supect Alidia burns. He cursed Them Out telling Them,  
"Thsnk Bloddy Hell You Are Not on the Force I Woukd Give You Two A Bit Of tharsing For Letting This Girl Get Under your skin did you get check out her story do any research on her gosh Sherlock i am surprised that even you got fooled by her."  
"Don't get to surprised, will not Mrs. Alidia fool me again."  
John added, "It is okay, Sherlock to admit that you can be distracted by convincing pretty face like Aidlia I am sure she has an explanation for lying maybe she didn't want to you to get the wrong idea of her. "  
" I already have the wrong idea of her. " Sherlock states as Sherlock hears his phone ringing he sees it is Aildia , " speak of the devil" he ignore the call and decides to text her the following message  
Alidia still trying to get a hold of Sherlock she after 15 minutes she a text from Sherlock reading  
"I am not taking your calls for your word has no meaning now that you lied to me - AN  
She texts back four most troubled words Sherlock has ever read  
" Molly is in Danger! "  
Sherlock Demands cabby to Speed Pass The medics To Rush To St. Barts. Sherlock's Brain Amd Heart are So Focused In Finding he Forgets To Text Aildia Back To Stay Put So to go The Molly's Lab She the wide Open and Dark. Before Proceeding Aildia  Puts Her Phone On Record And Gets Out A Gun She Has Been Hiding in Her Purse. Alidia goes Inside Molly's Dark Lab to Find It Compelely distmantled alot of glass on the floor the Only was the electrically sparks from Overhead lights and computers . She was being cautious with every move. Then Alidia heard the door open she in the back of the lab she hid her gun back in her purse. Alidia was prepared to bounce on the person whom enter the lab.  
Alidia heard the pacing of the footsteps coming her direction. Alidia places her feet up on the floor ready to kick her underneath the inturuder's. Silently counting to ten for eagerness to strike when she got to ten Aildia stretched out her right leg use her intense force to kick the man underethe his making fall to the hard floor moaning in pain. Alidia bounced right on top of his chest he moan again. Alidia yelled,  
"Who are you, and where is Molly Hooper,"  
With his hands he mustard shove of getting Alidia off his chest pushing into cabinet knocking her out. What felt like hours Alidia wakes up handcuffi in a hospital bed. She tried to pull out the handcuffs but, John urges her to stop,  
"Alidia no used lestrade has the key, stay calm i am sorry this only precautionary."  
" John i was attacked some one took Molly let me go. I promise to you all the truth "  
Sherlock hissed "We already know who are Mrs. Alidia buns who is married to mark burns for four years working for undercover for the British government for same time " he moan in agony holding a ice pack on the Back Of His Head.  
John Added "You Sure Do Know How Pack on A Kick To Sherlock you took By surprised."  
"So He Did Listen, John And Sherlock I Am Sorry For Lying But I Am Here To Help  And stop Mortiaty Once And For All."  
"Mortiaty Is Dead"  
Aildia Sighed, "yes One Mortiaty Is Dead But One one other is Stil! Alive And He Is Thr Bishop Of The london Black Trade Mob And You Sherlock Holmes Are The Knight Thst Needs To Be FIshed Out."

Chapter four coming soon


	4. Chapter 4. The Captured and The Haunted

Chapter Four  
The rustling of mice, the sound of droplet of leaking water waking Molly Hooper from her unconscious slumbers. Molly moaning agony from the pain of her wrists being bound to chair, she cries trying to break free but no use. A bright spotlight shuns down on her adjusting her eyes to from the light to see a figure standing in front of her.  
Molly says, "Who is there, where am I?"  
Then voice faint as a whisper reply, "Hush my dear Molly, I only wish to borrow you for you have something I need."  
" What do I possibly have that you need from me, " Molly asked  
The whisper turns into loud chuckle as the laugh makes Molly Shriver for she recognizes it as the person come out the shadow of dark into the spotlight to reveal himself as mortiaty teen brother Adrian he answers her a riddle,  
"It is not what I want , Molly .it is a who." He hovers around her teaser her as she asks,  
" Who do you want ? Mortiaty? "  
"Mortiaty, my poor brother sorry that my late brother didn't mention i am Adrian his. As for who Molly i think we both know we want, "  
Adrian bends down whisper in her ear, "Sherlock Holmes."  
Sherlock Holmes paces back and forth feeling more like a fool and idiot not knowing mortiaty had a twin brother he should have known that he could play two people once because he was two people.  
Alidia pleads to Sherlock,  
"He wants you Sherlock, Adrian Is Mortiaty's Brother IS HE Seeking revenge on you he only took Molly to get to you. He knows how much you value her, let me free we'll find her and stop him altogether ."  
Sherlock says nothing looks the window seeing the view f  
John worried for both Sherlock and molly he asks Sherlock,  
"What Now Sherlock? What is the game plan?  
Sherlock turned walked towards john ask " I need for you and I to talk privately."  
John followed sherlock out of Alidia's room as they headed Into a waiting room.  
Sherlock tells John,  
"I need time alone with Alidia. For now why don't you follow up with Lestrade."  
"What should I tell Lestrade about you know who." John askedd  
"Nothing, Not yet, I want to follow up on Mrs. Burns Intel see what she knows And Where to find Molly."  
John places his hand on Sherlock's Shoulder tells him, "We Will Find Her My Friend, And Please Tried Be Nice To Alidia I really do believe She really Wants To Help."  
John walks away as Sherlock returns to Alidia's room alone demanding  
"Alidia, Mrs. burns, you wil! tell me what you know and where to find Molly or so help me.. "  
"What will you do kill me have me arrested sorry Sherlock you don't do that I am not your enemy i am your friend please."  
Sherlock leans in close wants to see her the truth of conviction in her eyes,  
"Do you know where they have her "  
"No, but I know how I can find her,"  
Molly trying to rustle out the ropes she bound to but no hope as Adrain refrains her,  
"No used molly, the struggle will on my make you weaker."  
She had to do something, something to get her out. Molly had no choice but hand one life for another.  
"Adrian, you don't want me,"  
Adrian laughs, "Of course I want you, you the one Sherlock loves correct."  
" No Sherlock has meet someone else you maybe affiliated with."  
"And Who May That Be."  
"Aildia Burns" Molly tells Adrian Who Screams Pulls Out One Of His henchman into the spotlight throwing him Into ground Kicking Him in The Chest between One Kick After another He screams,  
"You Told ME She was Dead And Gone, what do you take me for a fool.""m  
The Henchman Pleads as He Confessed  
"She Ran Into sherlock Holmes Sir We Found With Him The Knight Bishop. We Knew She Could Lead Him To ms hooper and Mr. Homles."  
Adrian Kicks Him In the face knocking him out cold he rushes towards Molly, He goes right up to her face And demands,  
"Where is she my Alidia, Molly ?" He hissed  
" if I tell will you let me go. " Molly pleads  
" I might be willing to make a trade off. But Molly you must tell me where she is. "  
Molly bending her head down in shame confesses. "She is at St.Barts."  
He smiles kisses her on the top of her head stroking her hair he clutch this fist with some force used his to punch Molly knocking her once more. Adrian screams for few more henchmen,  
"I want all Real Time Security camera footage on St. Barts now !"  
Sherlock walks over Alidia hospital bed grabs a key out his pocket grabs Alidia 's wrist as he unlocks the handcuffs. Alidia rubs her wrist as Sherlock hands her Clothes, n  
"I Thought Lestrade only had a key." Alidia said  
"I always have a spare in case of emgerancies like these. Now get dress so you can..."  
Alidia before getting out her hostipial robe stops Sherlock mid sentence covering his mouth with her hand and slipping him a piece of paper with other into Sherlock's hands. She says nothing more, as Sherlock read the note to himself,  
"Adrian is watch is watching us because he made hack into security footage to all of St. Barts. and most of London If you want Molly back you must trade her life for mine and you prove you have feelings for than Molly because Adrian has grown fond of me that is why he really killed Mark my husband. "  
Sherlock shaking his head no, "There has to be another way, "  
"There isn't Sherlock this has to be done."  
Alidia finished dressing rushing pass Sherlock to head out the door, Sherlock stops her grab he placing his hand on to Alidia's pulling her into kiss. The kiss was full of lust, confusion and questions. If this was it for show or did it meant something for the two them. It not matter to Adrian witnessing the kiss that he had lost all sense madness and angry that he put on another one his henchman punching and kicking him death has he screamed Sherlock's name repeatedly saying  
'She is mine. Mine. "  
After killing another of his henchman he panted out of breathe but he chuckled as he looked Molly still unconscious, all he breathe could muster out his mouth was this sentence,  
"All or nothing, Sherlock."  
He instructed the wrath of God to find Alidia and Sherlock as he will stay here wait in fulfill his promise to his brother to burn the heart and soul of Sherlock Holmes.


	5. Chapter 5. Gone Rouge

Chapter 5  
John followed Lestrade back to Aiidia's Hostpial Room to see what Infromation Sherlock got from Alidia on the Whereabouts of Molly. Lestrade and John entered the room to see that Sherlock and Alidia were gone. John was not surprise as for sherlock to be gone with Alidia he happy to Sherlock took his advice and let Alidia help him find Molly. Lestrade on the other did not care to understand for he was mad to let Sherlock on his own with prime witness and possible suspect.  
Lestrade screams  
"Where are they!?!"  
John answers him, "I might have A Clue. Bur Before We Go Lestrade I Need To Make A Call."  
John Got Out His Cell Phone and calls the One Man who Knows That keeps Taps On Sherlock  
Mycroft was practing His Fencing Moves when His cell Phone Rings He Sees It IS Watson He answers It with John Saying  
"Hello Mycroft, It is John, Sherlock has gone Rouge We Need To track Him Down."  
Mycroft tells him, "Will Text You the his Gps Corinates Once I Have Them." Mycroft Hangs And His Phone and fencing Sword walks Into His Oftice Turns On His Computer He Logins To A Gps Software Linking To Sherlock's Phone Due Personal And Professional Reasons. He Sees That Sherlock is Pen pointed TO A Cabin in Northern London. He Knows where he Is Especialy Who is With. Mycrosft Also Figure in Waiting to Inform John To See if Sherlock Moves For Knows He Does Like To Stay at one place.  
Alidia and Sherlock drive A Cab To Northern London Sherlock Asks. "Where we are we Going."  
"My safe house cabin, Adrian Mostly Might Have That Bugged By Now."  
"So What This whole Time You Were FInishing Me Out."  
"Yes But for Adrian but for the British government you are the missing link in stop him and him mortiaty once and for all."  
" Does Mycroft know anything about this? "  
"He said he didn't to lose control again for over this, yes he knew about Adrian for months trying to find him that is why he hired me and Mark for surveillance on you and go undercover and see what Adrian has plan."  
" He wants to me kill me. "  
" Yes but first he wants to kill what is ever in your heart and soul that is why he has molly. That you need to driven Adrian on you and me are already in love. "  
"Why do all of this." Sherlock Asked  
Alidia Admits to Sherlock,  
"My experience has always been behind lines of people like you in a sense and when Adrian saw me I knew he emaber by in some sick sense he loves me and he thinks the only i can love him is by taking anything and anyone that comes close with me."  
Sherlock Deducts to Aildia,  
"So Plan IS Once Adrian Sees US More Together Will Go Mad With Jelously Takes Us To Molly In Hope That My Protective Brother Has been Tracking reinforcements will find Us and Help Us Saved Molly."  
Aildia Sighed With, "Prefect"  
"I aim To Amaze Alidia Burns," As He Smirks At Him,  
"Prefect We made To The Cabin." Pretending Not To Amaze By His clear And Precise Deduction of What She Had Planned.  
Molly wakes up dazed and confused but happy that she no longer bound to chair by laying in bed she gets up looks to see bed toliet, water bottles for two day least, a tv, but once Molly saw the door she runs to tried to open it but won't budge she screams tirelessly for someone to let out but then she hears the white noise coming the tv and Adroa's image appears he smiles and says,  
"Did you miss me" then brusts out laughing, during the laughs he adds, "I have always wanted to say that thank you Molly for giving me that oporuntity."  
" Where, am I? What happened to you letting me go. "  
"On my dear Molly, I am sorry but you are still needed here, "  
"Sherlock Will Find ME" Molly Tells Him  
"Ha, Not if I Catch Him First, You Need To Understand Molly We Wre Both Mislead In Man We Know As Sherlock We Both Idolized Him, We Both Thought How Great It Be To By side ans Work With Him. But at The end Of he does He Saves The Day but during the middle Of It. Sherlock does care who gets hurt whose heart gets crushed or whose soul get stole away. You think I am The Evil One What About Sherlock."  
"Sherlock Holmes IS Nothing Like You." Molly yells  
"You got That Right He IS Not to Me He Is far Worst."yells  
"At Least I Admit Myswlf For Who I Am. Sherlock doesnt He Is a wolf In sheep Clothing hr IS Resonsible For the Misrery And My Brother Now It Is He Is turn to Be Miserable. That is Why I Need You Molly To Show Him He Suffers The Innocent And pure of Heart."  
"Sherlock has Never Hurt Me He Loves Me."  
Adrian Smirks Fades Out Of The Screen as It Changes to The St. Barts Security Footage of Alidia And Sherlock Kissing. Molly refused to Believe It when She Told Adrian  
"You Lie you Manipulated That Is not Real." She Said  
Adrian voice over rhe footage  
"Ask him when you see for Sherlock Would Never Lie to his Pericious Molly. But While YPubwait I Will Leave This Here on for You until any other interesting footage arises. "  
Molly curls up In her Bed Sobbing As The Footage Of Sherlock And Alidia Keeps repeating she Covers herself Over with Blankst not seeIng the footage for It Was already Stuck In Her Mind. She Hoping In Few Hours Molly Would wake up from horrid nightmare with sherlock holding to Ease Her Fears. For Still Despite Everything she still loves Sherlock She Just hope Sherlock Still Loved her.  
Back at the Cabin Aildia Waa taking a Shower while Sherlock Was Buliding a Fire for Cabin Since It Was A Bit Chilly. Once the fire began to flare up in the firplace Alidia came out the shower in a towel he felt aroused swing the stream around her made her skin glow. He wanted resist but logically he became to believe that Alidia was right for saw why Adrian was so infatuated with her and yes Sherlock could not deny that he was smitting By her But truly loved Molly. He wanted her back SO Much He Was willing to anything to get her back.  
As Aildia got of the shower she noticed the arousing glance at her, She Did Her best to Play Coy but He Turn Away She This Was Not easy for him or her. They are both in pain both hurt Sherlock loves Molly and is danger; Alidia still loves and misses her husband Mark but so he is dead. They both want revenge and justice but she knew they would both have to sacrifice the hearts and love for that to happen. But she wanted Sherlock to make the call since he is was one risking the most and it is sad for he has suffered and lost too much already.  
So she sighs and thanks Sherlock,  
"Thanks for making the fire."  
" You are welcome, it is a bit chilly and since I would be sleeping on the couch i thought it might make me more comfortable. "  
Alidia wanted to Say Something To Ensure Whatever happen Stay Between Them Only.them But she hesistated And told Sherloxk.Sherlock,  
"I am Sorry Sherlock, Putting you and Molly Here i Just If Adrian Was Crazy Enough About me And Saw US He Would Lash Out and Bring us To Molly But I am Being Selfish for Adrian He Killed my husband,  
Alidia couldn't take it anymore, full of tears She Rushes into her bedroom slams the door Leaving Sherlock alone and silent. He sat back the fire rubbing his two temples running his mind place. Then felt the hand of Molly 's holding his telling  
" it is okay you must do what you must to save me. "  
"But you will hate him I couldn't bare that as much as I need you."  
" Yes, I am hate you and for awhile but have hated you many times but you know what end up doing in the end. " She kisses him on the cheek and whispers In his ear " I WIll Forgive you always. Now GO to Her and Find Me it is the only way. " then Molly fades away.  
Sherlock knocks on Alidia's bedroom door and asked, "May I come In Alidia?"  
Wipping the tears clearing her thorat she answers with "Yes, you may Sherlock."  
Sherlock opens the door walks in to see Alidia sitting on bed clutching onto her and Mark's wedding picture. She glances at Sherlock seeing the worry in his eyes it reminded her of look the everytime she kissed him goodbye before meeting with Adrian.  
She admits as she slightly smirks at him, " You remind of him; my husband Mark, with thst worried look In your eyes they are like a puppies eyes. I see as to why Molly facies you."  
Sherlock smirks sits by her Side "Did She say that she facies me"  
Alidia giggles, "She have to say I am good at noticing things like the two constantly being around each other protective of another it is sweet."  
Sherlock looks at wedding picture "I am sorry for your lost, Alidia." Sherlocks takes holds her hand and assures her, "We will stop and bring Adrian to justice."  
Alidia breaks down Into tears sobbing uncontrollably with thank you after thank you. She leans Into Sherlock arms who then wraps his around her storking her hair.  
"I am here for you... " sherlock sighs as his nerves are on edge for a question he is going to ask,  
"Do you want me to stay with you, Alidia,"  
Surprised by Sherlock's question Alidia parted from his embrace and ask  
"Are you sure? You want to stay here with me and lay with me?"  
Sherlock answers, "I WIll remain here and lay with you if it helps Saving Someone And Then Yes."  
Alidia nods as puts down her wedding picture by her nightstand lays down as Sherlock almostly Besides His Pants. He Lies with Alidia leans In kisses her on the cheek, whispers of  
"Goodnight, You are Safe here with me." Sherlock wrapping his arms and later falling sleepp  
The Footage From Alidia's cabin was Brodcast from Adrian's computer screen. He smiled knowing what he has planned for this footage. Then Adrian hissesrd  
"The game Is on, Sherlock" As Adrain then stares at the captive Molly hooper.


	6. Chapter 6. The Sound of Screams

Chapter 6  
The sounds of blood curtling screams from Molly In darkness of a long tunnel Sherlock was running straight throught shouting for her but he cant seem to find her But only hear her screams. Sherlock awakes In a cold sweat as Alidia still lies asleep beside him.  
Sherlock gets out bed, gets dress; walks out of Alidia's bedroom. He sits down by the Fire He Made Earlier and his turns the voice recorder app and begins to talk  
"Molly, I am sorry..." He pauses the Recording thinking of the right words. Sherlock SIgh And begins to recording Again,  
"I am sorry that is one first of Many Things I Wanted To Say To If you do not know Already this is Sherlock if you are listening to this that means you have not forgiven me for sleeping with Aiidia I ask john To Send this To You If You forbay to from any form of contact with me.  
Sherlock Is already hating the image molly Igorning his existence but she needs to know the truth. So he proçeeded on with the recording,  
"You Deserve better, molly, you have every right to hate even though I cant stand It you alsoas well as have the right to know the truth. Today February 2 2018, I Sherlock Holmes had sex with Alidia Burns to lure Adrian out of hidding and Alidia to trade her life yours but I am most willing to spare my life for yours."  
Alidia hear Sherlock talking She was curious as who she peaked out her to see talk to himself on the phone saying.  
" I know my word to you right now feels meaningless and hopeless for that Is how I feel without you In my life, I know you deem yourself of not being worthy and special but with evey smirk and glance I give you Just shows how special you are for will always be my space And heart But for now I have to accept the fact you still hate for me what i did with Alidia i Will stay Away Give You Space As wait Till You Can Forgive Me I Am Sorry Like I Will always Be For hurting You But As Long You Safe And Alive And Happy with or Without Me that Is All That Mattera."  
Sherlock stops the recording saves it as "Sherlock Apologies for Molly" he texts It to John time Stamps it a for a later time as he places his down across From him on table. As he wiprs the tears from his eyes he hears a sound sees it is Aiidia.  
Alidia walks towards Sherlock says nothing to him places her hand his shoulder. With his free hand Sherlock placed his hand on top of hers. She sits down besides him reached for his phone clicks on the recording app and to record her voice saying.  
" Molly, this Is Alidia, I am sorry as well, in the fault for sleeping with Sherlock. I don't have any explanation or excuse except for one. To save you. I am willing to trade my life that you and Sherlock are safe from Adrians cluches because he wants me and supposedly loves me that is why he killed my husband Mark to have me all to himself but I ran scare to find amazing people like sherlock, john, ms.Hudson and you to help me. I hate myself for putting everyone in a dangerous situation but my only hope that I can at least do one right save you ad Sherlock from the mess me and Mark suffered from please Molly don't hate Sherlock love him for life is short blame me hate me but please forgive Sherlock he cares and loves so much. You are both lucky to deserve each other. I am sorry and good bye and thank you.'  
Alidia ends the recording entitled it "Alidia 's apologies to Molly" and sends it to John as well. Sherlock was about to tell Alidia thank you until suddenly the electric went out the cabin. Alidia got her phone flashlight told Sherlock to wait she would she see if they could the back up generator outside. Alidia walks out side around the back of cabin to not only the fuse box destroy but the back up generator. She about called out for Sherlock when she didnt See Adrian coming from Behind Her Holding Her As He Injected something Into Her That made her limp and fall sleep on to the ground one his henchman grab her over his shoulder as Adrian told him.  
"Take her in the van, I will be along short for I score to settle with Sherlock."  
Sherlock still the dark uses his flashlight staring to call out for Alidia but no answwr. He was about to go outside when was startled by loud banging coming from the door. Sherlock first says nothing. Slows walks towards the front door as the door bangs louder he yells  
"Who is there?"  
At first silence Sherlock leans up against the door holds on to the door knob about ready to turn turn open. But Sherlock turns the knob slightly to open the door,  
THUD? The door burst of out of it hinges sending Sherlock flying out his feet landing hard on the wooden rendering him slightly unconscious. Sherlock hears footsteps walk towards him. It was Adrian as leans out sherlocks 's body he tells him.  
"You think all this mess my doing, Sherlock think again., Look in the mirror for you and I both know who the true monster is, and that is you. "  
Sherlock mustard the strength to say, "Where,... Molly, and Alidia,"  
Adrian chuckled, "They are safe for now and you see them soon enough , I left something in your pocket, to Tell Just Where To Find Them But Only You Sherlock. Only You. Deal."  
"Deal" Sherlock Moans In Agony.  
"Good, well I Leave You To Tend To Your Pain See Hmm, in About In A Hour Or Two.. So Long Sherlock."  
Adrian Walks away Leavung Sherlock in the most pain in His Head And Back He Faded Into Darkness.


	7. Chapter 7. What about her?

Chapter 7  
John was with Mycroft, and Lestrade at Mycroft's Safe House all ere Keep on sherlock's Gps On His Phone. John Was Pacing back and foeth as Mycroft and Lesteade sharing glasses of Whiskey. Mycroft took john's pacing unnerving he urged him.  
"John have a drink I am sure my brother and Ms Burns are capable of handling themselves."  
Mycroft turns to see that sherlock's location remained unchanged. He sighs . Then lestrade sighs and ask  
"What about molly?"  
"What about Her ?" Mycroft hissed, lestrade lunged at mycroft grabbing his labels of his tux. And screams  
"What about her, she could die because of you and your brother's ignorance, we better find her alive if not I will do great pleasure in seeing you, Sherlock and this moratiry twin pay."  
John pulls lestrade off mycroft he eases him to sit down and tell him,  
"We can't blame each other for what is has happened to Molly there is only one person to blame that is Adrian."  
John then recieves two both audio tracks from Sherlock's phone with a text stating to send to Molly after she is safe. John tells mycroft and lestrade that was going to get fresh air. John went out on the porch sat down and listen to audio tracks from Sherlock and Alidia apologizing to Molly for the pain caused listening to these audios made him of his beloved Mary thinking of some of the wasted time no telling her everyday how much she was loved and missed he weeped for his Mary after listening to the audio tracks after he his cries he was startled by text from Sherlock that made him worried .  
"Time to face the music and finished the game."  
Then he heard siren coming from inside and mycroft screaming for john to return. He rushed back inside as the siren indicated that Sherlock location moved from the cabin undisclosed location mycroft computer on the firtz as Adrian face appeared smiling sayisaying only four words  
"The game is on. " then he disappeared and the computer screen returning to normal.  
A bright spotlight shun in front of Sherlock"Sherlock 's face and figure as he was awaken by slap on the face was tied up in a chair three computer screens in front of him. Sherlock tries to struggle his out the ropes ties in wrists but they are too tight for him to get out of. Adrian watching Sherlock struggling was giving a bit of satisfaction but need more to be done. Adrian appears out the darkness into the Spotlight Dances Whimskly around him shouting.  
"Welcome, Sherlock Holmes, To The Final Game." Adrian slapping across the face  
Sherlock moans  
"Where is Molly , And Alidia."  
"Don't fret about them just yet, my friend. They will join our game shortly and among others."  
"Others"  
"John, your brother, lestrade who is coming to save you but they are all stupid thinking save you is the right thing after all the hurt you cause others. Lucky for you today you get the chance to redeem yourself in my own verison of truth and dare."  
Sherlock then felt a small pitch from his arm as a henchman injects a needle into him.  
"You see my guy here just inject high pontent truth injection to ensure you tell the truth now it is simple i simply ask you choice truth or dare . You choice; if You choice dare you will have to do something the cause physical or emotional to you or other friends playing the game. But if you truth you have to do admit the truth to whatever I ask. Which you should know I managing your heart on my phone so if your heart rate shoots up i will cause pain to one or both of ladies got the rules of the game my friend."  
" I am not your friend. "  
Adrian sees on his phone that Sherlock 's remain normal as he says,  
"Already being truthful too bad that didn't count so let start"  
Adrian proceeds goes to the computer screens road in few buttons which one screen On The Right revealed Molly 's room, The Other screen on The left Show Alidia's Room. And The Middle screen stayed on as blank.  
"Lets Begin with round Truth Or Dare."  
"Dare" sherlock amswered with no Hesitation  
Adrian suprised by his answer realizes something, So he questions Sherlock,  
"Really, Wait My Game My Rules SO Truth Sherlock, do you think picking dares Would help Ease The Effects Of The Truth Injection."  
He nods yes knowing the effects of the truth injection were more potent for he was getting high off from it. It was like Adrian lace it.  
"Yes Sherlock you feel your old friend crack sweeping through your bloods i thought lancing in my truth injection would make you more relaxed and comfortable in unveiling the truth. Once addict always an addict. "  
"Yes I Am Addict I Hurt People I Care About." sherlock Admits  
Adrian Then suddenly Screams "Yet People Still Love You, How And Whynthat Is I Will Never Know , but Hope Not For Long Because I Hope By rhe End Of this One Person Will hate You."  
Sherlock asks " That will End this Having Someone Hate Me."  
"Possbly All Depends which one hates You. " Adrian admitss  
Sherlock says, "Fine then I Will Take Truth This Time Again."  
"Wise choice." Adrian Said getting out His tablet he tabs A few buttons while Infroming sherlock,  
"In a moment you will see Molly and I want you to tell her the truth that you and Alidia slept together."  
Sherlock asks, "Then if Molly hates me enough all this end for good."  
"That is something you will have to see for yourself." Adrian replied  
Molly sees her tv screen turn with Adrian appearing smiling as he tells her,  
"I have a surprise guest for you my dear molly."  
Adrian turn the tablet to Sherlock, Sherlock appears in her she screams for him,  
"Sherlock are you okay."  
He says nothing with a cold mutter voice he tells, " No, I am not! Molly ! "  
"It will be okay. You and me can survive this together."  
" No not together molly, we never been together. "  
"What are saying is Adrian making you say this Sherlock." She is denial hating thinking the worst .  
" No, Molly is this me being honest in my life I no t am enough for you, you are not enough for me, but there is someone who is enough for you. "  
Molly didn't understand something was boiling over her she was just a game toying with her. So she screams at him,  
"Alidia it is her , I have been just a toy a game you have been messing With To Get What You want What do With Alidia That Could Not Give You!"  
"I Slept With Her " sherlock Admitted  
Adrian Shows Molly Footage Sherlock shirtless laying With A Naked Alidia that was It She Had Enough As the Screen Went Back To Sherlock's Face She Screams  
"You Bloody Bastard! Sherlock I Am Done Thinkibg the Best In You I Hate You I Am Done With Caring And Loving You. Turn Him the Fuck Off I want To See Face never Again. "  
Adrian Appears Back To Molly's Screen, feeling High Of Pain of Heartbreak In Sherlock's Face And in Hers. Adrian felt had accomplished something for his brother. But when he looked at Alidia and seeing the footage he wanted with Alidia and He Could Never have Any Of that Woth Sherlock in The Way. Adrian Knew what he had to be rid of Sherlock Holmes once and For All.  
John, Lestrade and mycroft Were Leading A Swat Team into Massive Storage building They hacked Into Secuirty System Adrian Enough Unlock A Counter Measure Siginsling Him That Something Was Coming And He Saw John Watson Leading At Swat He Knew THhis Was His Lucky Day HE Got All of Them For Once He Had the Power.  
Adrian then asked "Truth Or Dare, Sherlock."  
Sherlock snapped, trying to get out his chair "You Bastard, She Hates you Burn My Heart."  
"But You Forget Sherlock, I also Want Your Sould something my Brother Would Have Wanted Me To Have."  
"Just give me a dare you bloody ass bastard, toture me all you want But damn You let the Others out Of this Blast game."  
Adrian pondered in thought about Sherlock 's plea and smile for an idea struck his devilish mind.  
"Alright Sherlock, you want a dare, you will get one."  
Adrian turns on third computer screen In the middle of shock and amazed that it is mycroft, John and lestrade leading a swat team. Adrian pushes a small table with three buttons, then Adrian instructs Sherlock,  
"Sherlock Holmes i dare you to push one button for one these button may do nothing or one button will actuate a bomb where your swat team is located or the other button unleashes a poisonous gas into both Alidia's and Molly room."  
Adrian cuts his hands free Sherlock with his strength and might lunges at Adrian sneezing his neck. Despite losing breathe he laughs ,  
"What's so funny You bastard !" Sherlock yells as he squeezes harder  
" You are, Sherlock, you can't wont kill me. "  
"Why?" As Sherlock loosens his grip.  
"If i die everyone does . My heart rate is connected to master computer bomb that will unleash fire and fury to everyone and everything that is this place. Sherlock it wil! Automatically decimate once my heart rate is lower then 20 heartbeats per minute right now I am fifty don't want to risk now don't you."  
Sherlock immediately let's go of Adrians neck as Adrian cough he tells Sherlock  
" You must choice a button in thirty seconds if you don't i will choose for you. "  
Sherlock stands up walks in front of the table with three buttons. Sherlock tires to focus to proceed pushing the right button in thirty seconds Sherlock looks so the computer screen where the people he cares for are the most dangerous game of their lives but seeing Molly crying e goes closer to Molly computer screen not hearing but seeing scream pleading for life. Then glances to the middle screen to see John leading swat into battle. The out the corner of he notices Alidia pacing she looks constantly the camera staring at it .  
"Twenty seconds Sherlock your choice or It will be mine."

Sherlock looks Adrian seeing the pure disdain and hatred of him looking at Alidia. Then his mind place help to unlock a memory when Alidia stated Adrian would never harm her but harm everyone else just to have her to himself Sherlock walk towards him faced him and asked Adrian,  
"Truth Or Dare, Adrian."


	8. Chapter 8. Truth or Dare

Chapter 8  
Adrian was shock and dismayed by Sherlock to what he just muttered  
"What makes you think I will.."  
" Choose truth or dare either way you have already decided to kill us all so if you mean to do so do it. But I know something you don't. "  
He walks towards Sherlock clutching onto his tablet ready to activate the bomb but he sees Alidia knowing his heart still belong to her and he couldn't bare to kill her. Sherlock turns to see Adrian glancing at Alidia's computer screen.  
"You can't do it you can't kill the only thing you love can you Adrian."  
"What makes you think I won't" Adrian holding up the tablet showing Sherlock the bomb is ready to activate  
He whisper into Adrian's ear  
"Because you are nothing like your brother." Sherlock smirk Adrian tries punches him the face but Sherlock dunks punches Adrian knocking him and his tablet on the ground Sherlock runs towards the tablet Adrian kicks his underthe him Sherlock lands on the ground Adrian drags Sherlock closer to him enough to knew him in the balls Sherlock moans pleads for help hoping it would come soon enough.  
John, Lastrade and mycroft after 20 mins were to hack into Adrian 's security cams they see that Molly and Alidia are held in separate rooms. Lestrade informs his swat team to find Molly. Mycroft informs that he will lead one fraction of his swat team to find Alidia as the rest of mycroft 's swat along with John to find Sherlock and Adrian and to shoot Adrian on site once they have a good shot.  
Lestrade and Mycroft 's team go ahead first to ensure they find Alidia and Molly to get them to safety. Lestrade has footage of Molly while team right out the facility is trying to track the footage from Molly 's camera in her room. Mycroft and his team have already pinned pointed Aildia's location the swiftly made through facility until they were bombard with heavy gunfire Adrian's had Alidia door guarded they saw Mycroft's swat team coming.  
Mycroft and his team fired back with spreading out they gain control shooting them down non lethally as Mycroft wanted them alive to gain Intel on the whereabouts Molly, Sherlock and Adrian.  
Alidia paced all over her room wondering how she was going to get out this mess then she was startled by bang from her door. Alidia trying to remain calm thinking it was Adrian she moved to the side by the door to do a sneak attack on whomever burst into that door. After the forth bang the door burst out it hinges across her room smoke came out the door she sidekicks whomever step out the door. Alidia kicked one man on the ground she grabbed him by lapels of his thrusts him up against the wall  
The man screamed, "Alidia it is Mycroft, stop i am here to get you out of here."  
Aildia demands to Know "Where IS Molly And Sherlock?"  
"Molly is On The Other Side Of The Faclity And Sherlock is At Main Service Enterance with Adrian" Mycroft Hands Her A Tablet  
She searches Mycroft finds his gun tells Him  
"Sorry, Mycroft But I have a mess to clean up"  
Along with the gun and the tablet Aildia Runs Out her Room to search and save Sherlock and Molly and end things with Adrian once and for all.  
Sherlock and Adrian still were still at odds Adrian punching Sherlock in the gut knocking to the ground his stands On the feet he runs the table do with the buttons Adrian taunts Sherlock and tells  
"Too bad Sherlock You had a chance to save her but you left me no choice but to watch your perious Molly die"  
Sherlock screams no Adrian placing his hand on right side button as bang bang and screams ran out of Adrian's mouth as bullet went right through his hand as runing the button he was about to press off the table in pieces  
In agony as he turn to see who shot him. Sherlock was impressed and happy to see it was Alidia the one pointed the gun at Adrian as she said  
"Press one more button, Adrian the next bullet will go through your brain."  
Shock and dismay Adrain pleaded, " My love after that I have done for why do betray me. "  
"Love you are delusional and crazy you are the one who betray me hurting and taking everyone I love, beside i don't love you."  
Adrian on his knees begging why, "why don't you love me."  
" Because you are beast. "  
"Belle in the end fell for the beast and live happily ever after." Adrian replied  
" You don't get it Adrian this is no fairytale and there is not happily ever after for me and you unless. "  
"Unless what I will do anything. My love ." Adrian pleads she puts the gun down to her side walks towards him kneels with him  
" Show me the good in you, let everyone live not die for the sake of loving me, let Sherlock and Molly and all the rest go, let me go as well. "  
Sherlock witness his couagru in Alidia he so admire for he hated seeing give her life in sake of others.  
Adrian cried "how can I love you if I let you go."  
Alidia stroke his cheek kisses it and whispers, "Because that is the good in you, if you love me you can let me go in hopes that will come back just like in beauty in the beast."  
Adrian and Alidia's eye met she hope her words and conviction were enough to save everyone. Alidia looked Sherlock winking and smiling at her she felt a way remeeded she looked back Adrian she a disdain in eyes,  
"You think I am fool, that can't see you through your own eyes, Alidia for I see it is not me you never want but Sherlock the blasted fool, he is going to pay for your stealing your heart." He slaps her! Loosens her grip so she can take her gun.  
Once Sherlock the slap he rushes towards Alidia 's aide. Adrian points the gun at Sherlock ready to shoot but Aildia reaches out for it pulls closer to shoulder grip causes Adrian to oil the trigger which a shot goes into Alidia arm. She screams falls into Adrian 's arms as cried out no as Sherlock is stunned  
John heard a shot coming close he along with his swat team the follow the sound few turns and hallways later they meet up with Mycro's team. Mycroft infrom John that Alidia got out safe but she went to find Adrian and Sherlock. John then asked.  
" You have you heard from Lestrade has he found molly "  
Mycroft shakes his head no , he hope that lestrade got Molly out safe and sound for who knows what will happen next  
Adrian screams and shouts as blood from Aildia's shoulder rain on his clothes he looked at Sherlock the sear madness of face as chuckled He said.  
"Very well Sherlock since I lost the love my life it is more i take yours"  
He unlocks his tablet shows Sherlock's Mollybin Her In Presses The Activate Button And All Sherlock See Is Molly Screaming the she disappears As the Foggy smoke fills Her roomm  
Sherlock Falls ro His Knees facing the Smoke Fill Computer Scene, He feels So Lost And Helpless he asks Adrian  
" You Won, You Got What You Want Now Lets End, End Me Once And For All Got Nothing Else to live for  
"As You Wish" Adrian Point The Gun On The Back Of Sherlock's Head As He Closed Eyes Hope Once He Open His Would A Nightmare And Molly Would Ease His Fears By His side Just Like She Always Has.


	9. Chapter 9. Truth or Dare in reverse

Chapter 9  
On the other end of the falicity Mycorft send the coordinates of Molly room to lestrade phone. He felt his portion of the team was slowing him down so he ran ahead of the team with his phone and gun. He running fast looking at his phone that he bumped into Alidia into the ground they didn't have time to talk a gunfire flared above.  
Alidia and lestrade roll off each other as they began shooting to killed All Adrian's Henchmen That Were guarding the door of Molly's room. Together Aildia and Lestrade Killed All Six of the hemchmen In matter Of Mintues. After the blazing gunfire concluded Alidia and Lestrade stood up dusiting off the Muck from The ground they lay on  
Lestrade Tells Alidia "Thanks For The Back Up"  
"You Are Welcome But hurry save Molly, you Should Be clear get Her Out Before Anymore Damage Is done."m  
" How I get her out"  
"Look for keys in the henchmen's pockets you might find her door key. I am sorry Have to go And Find Adrian and Sherlock I am the only one who saves us all." She Rushes Off While SHhe Screams, "Save Molly Hooper and Get out! No Matter What the cost."  
In a flash Alidia Was Gone. Lestrade quickly Rummage through All henchman's Pockets To Find A Card Key He Grabs It and rushes to the nearest door he Screams  
"Molly Are You In There !?! Are You Okay."  
"Thank bloody God, Lestrade So Good To Hear your voice, Yes for right now I am okay"  
Then sirens and red light surrounded around Molly room as she starts d scream and cough. Lestrade uses the card key opens the door pushes Molly's out her room slamming the door shut behind her she screams pounds in door as lestrade says as he coughs  
"Go now Molly you are safe now. "  
She cries by her door hearing the final coughs lestrade falls to feet and as mutters his breathe,  
"I did i saved the day this time" then lestrade closes fell lifeless on the floor.  
Sherlock is surprise to hear no gunshot but the screams and shouts coming from Adrian. He opens his eyes to see Adrian at molly 's computer screen he can't see what is going he turns to look at Alidia. He sees her breathing he crawls over to her. Alidia trying her best to talking to tell Sherlock something important she pulls Sherlock down close to her mouth. As breathe the words that he would be ever so glad to hear.  
"Molly is alive."  
Molly head down crying not able think or move then she felt hands touch her shoulder she is startled about scream when she looks up to see John watson, with a finger upon his urging to be quiet. She leaps into John arms grateful that he found her but as same time felt bad all at once know her arrived too late to save lestrade.  
"Molly, what happened, you are safe now, where is lestrade? "  
"He gone you are too late he saved me from poisonous gas."  
" oh my goodness, alright we have to get out of here molly, Sherlock would want you ensure that he is safe. "  
The mere mention of Sherlock made mad to push John away from her stand up as she said,  
"Sherlock Holmes has never care for me why should I trust him, just give a map out of her r and I will be on my way out."  
" Molly, Sherlock.... "  
"I knows he is your Friend and right i don't want to hear it if you me out just give me a map."  
John looks to see latter's phone on the ground. He picks it up looks at see thephone is still working On Gps Of The Falcity He Adjusts The Coorditnates And.He the phone to Molly tells her  
"Just follow the dot it will you out."  
" good thank you, " she hugs him and whispers "Tell Sherlock goodbye for me."  
She walks away and disappeared. After having a silent prayer for the lost of Lestrade, John gets up goes his phone to now finally find Sherlock, Alidia and Adrian he just hope he was not too late like he was for lestrade.  
Sherlock stays by Aildia's she looks at him, seeing the light and hope in his she was happy for him. But all once that made her to start crying. Sherlock noticing the tears coming from Aildia's cheek he wiping they off as he stroke her cheek and told her.  
" I will get us all out of this, just stay with hold on to your shoulder grasp it right to stop bleeding. "  
"Thanks, will remember that, I am sorry Sherlock For Everything. Having Molly Hate You."  
"Hey dont blame Yourself blame me Adrian is one plans because of since I took his twin brother."  
Then he heard him click off safety as Sherlock hears Adrian say.  
"Finally The truths But Seriously ; Awe Is this the part where you kiss If so It will be your Last"  
Aidlia mouths at Sherlock "Run" Sherlock  
Sherlock nods at Alidia he turns towards Adrian quickly punching him in the balls he moans falls on the ground. As Sherlock runs. hoping to find anyone to help capture Adrian. Alidia misreading he tries to get to the gun out Adrian's hands but Adrian slaps Alidia so hard she land back down the floor. Adrian slowly stands as runs after Sherlock. Shooting which way he can hope to get sherlocl . In the darkness hiding and running hoping that he either find John or mycroft but he is had to he needed to he will end Adrian himself.  
Mycroft and his swat team ended up finding ended up finding a hurt and injured Alifia , John followed closely behind as he sadden and all relieved that they found Aildia alive but hurt.  
They tired lifting up on her feet Alidia pleaded for all them to leave her all she wanted to know if Molly was safe and alive and go find Sherlock  
"Is Molly safe !!!! Alive!!! John, mycroft do either you know."  
John felt his phone viberate he looked at it and it was a text from Molly,  
"I am out safe in van with lestrade tech team. Find Sherlock and Alidia despite that I am still mad at both them I dont Want Them dead not for any reason. "  
John told Alidia and Mycroft,  
"Molly Just Text Me She Is Safe and Out The Buliding With Lestrade's Trch Team But Lestrade He didnt Make It he Put Him Seld In Posion gas Room To Save Molly."  
Aidlia felt So bad Lestrade Risking His Life For Molly she thought She was Somewhat in Fault telling him to Save Molly no Matter What The cost. All She Could Say To all Them Thatt  
"Lestrade What A Man Of Valor. A Hero. We Will Honor Him Later But Right Now We HAve To Find Sherlock And Save Before Adrian Kills Him."  
John Insisted, "Aildia You Have We Been SHot Sherlock Would Want You and Molly Safe fiest Before Saving Him. My swat team will take you out here And I Will Go With Mycroft And His Team And Find Sherlock And Adrian And End This Nightmare."  
John's Swat Takes Aildia she tries To Struggle Out And Pleads To Go With Them But It No Use as The few Od Swat Team Members A tight Grip On Her As her SIght Of john And Mycroft Fade inthe distance. Alidia now Could Only Pray No More Lives would be Spared and everyone Else makes it out before Adrian More damage.


	10. Chapter 10. Marco polo

Chapter 10  
iOnce Alidia got escorted safety out the building molly got the tech Van Saw the Swat team Taking lnto an Ambulance she Followed Behind them. The Few Of Swat help her into The ambulance as She Sat Down an emt covered with her a blanket the Swat Fan Apart as Alidia scared and relived To see her Alidia Began  
"Molly I AM..."  
"I dont wantnuour Apoligies right now. Give me one Excuse Why I Should Not slap right now."  
" I Got Shot."  
She tried not To chucked Or Smirked In How Those Words came Out Here Mouth but HErbkind Heart Stop SIghed and asked, "let Take A Look At it"  
Alidia Was Relief that She Was Getting The Chance To Remeed herself But Molly Made One Request in excahnged For The help.  
"Alidia, would like To mend You but Please no Mention Of Sherlock Holmes."  
"I Am Sorry, Sherlock Does Love You."  
"Alidia stop and Enough Beside He Does Not Love Me Or He Would Not Have Slept With You."  
"Molly you Have To Know..."  
"The Turth, More Lies I Have Enough... Yes I Might." Molly almost on the Verge Of Saying That She Still Loves Sherlock She Hestiated and Changed The Subject. "Stay Still so I Can Find The Bullet And patch You No More Talk."  
Alidia ceased all talking for the remainer of the Mending As She Hope That with So Sometime Molly's Heart would be mending LIke her wound.  
Back Inside Adrian's buliding John and mycroft are left now to FInd Sherlock and Adrian. Mycroft said,  
"Just you and me John to save Sherlock we must not failed and I ask only this if you see Adrian, don't think twice aim to shoot and kill."  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement knowing that have Adrian was the best means of justice for killing a fellow officer at arms Det. lestrade. John and Mycroft looking at headphones to see Sherlock location has changed was moving quite fast they decided to quickly proceed straight through the dark hallway they were hearing shot and shiut of  
"You are dead, Sherlock I am going to find Alidia you"  
Sherlock was hiding the behind a boiler he was looked the main line connected to gas. Using His Hands Sherlock found the hose connected to with his Feet He Off the hose from The bolier gas was hissing out of It Sherlock Begins To Cough He Moves Across Away From the Boiler Still coughing He screamss  
"Shoot Away Then adrian If Must Kill Me!"  
Adrian hears Sherlock's Voice And Cough He Follows Bit Longer Before He Shoots. Sherlock Realizes For his Plan to work He Needs The Hose Pouring gas he needs to throw It closer to Adrian to get an Impact. He crawls Grabs The Hose well Coughing From The gas he urges Adrian In playing Another Game.  
'Hey Adrian, since you like games so much how we play Marco polo if find you can kill me. "  
John wanted to scream at Sherlock was insane after all he is heard but he didn't for he knew Sherlock to know that he had something plan for Adrian. So John and Mycroft proceeded to follow the dot get to Sherlock get out before killing Adrian.  
Adrian could help but chuckled and smiled and reply "The is best idea you have ever Sherlock I am Marco your polo, Marco!!" He shouts  
" Polo" Sherlock coughs "not yet he is still too far" he thought to himself.  
Adrian keep going forward but decided not yet to shoot for felt that a bit to far off from sherlock. So coutinues to walk forward he called out again.  
"Marco!!!"  
"Almost There, you bug alomst gotcha In My Spider Web" Sherlock thought as voice was more clear and Louder. Sherlock closes his eyes as Hr cluches On to The gas Hose yells back waiting for Patticular Sound To Unleash The Gas Onto Adrian,  
"Polo!"  
Adrian Clicks his Gun To Unsafety as He Knew Was Close For Once He one more mutter of Polo would seal sherlock's fate to death as he yelled  
"Marco!"  
That was the sign for Sherlock to scream  
"Polo!"  
Sherlock throws the gas hose right at Adrian. Adrian in panic as he fires his gun the gas from the shot begins to ingite the gas as Adrian is blow across the hallway immersed in flames. Sherlock coughing from the smoke nearly about the pass out she. John and mycroft pick him of his feet carrying him out as fast they before the building explodes.


	11. Chapter 11. The Right Time to Forgive

Chapter 11  
John and mycroft carrying Sherlock out smoke filled burning building. Sherlock collapse to his knees coughing out the smoke firery buiding just in befo e the whole building became in cluffed with flames. Molly comes out the ambulance as Alidia was resting from her injuries she fastly paces towards Sherlock slaps him first across his face as she done many times when she angry at him all tears and she could mustard from her mouth was:  
"Damn You, Sherlock Holmes."  
After her the words Hurt More Than The Slap. Sherlock didn't expect the next thing happened as Molly leaped in his arms as she relief and grateful that she and him were both alive. During the embrace she kisses Sherlock On the check as she whispers.  
"Just give me time, to forgive you."  
He says nothing he grasp he her a bit tighter around his arms hating to let go of her as she pull him away from his embrace she sighs.  
' I patched Aidlia all up she is resting in the ambulance she is been taking to st. Barts, give Sherlock some oxygen there and he should fine " Molly says  
Molly later walks away from Sherlock not sure where to go next but Sherlock hoped with sometime time that she would make her back into his arms again and when that time comes will never let her go again.  
John and mycroft carried and help Sherlock in the ambulance with Alidia, before closing the doors Sherlock told his brother and john a  
"Thsnk you for Help And Saving me."  
John Smile Pat Mycroft On The Back and Inform Sherlock "That Is what we do, we are family after all."  
"I Guess We Are Watson, Will Follow You And Alidia to Hosptial"  
Sherlock nods As mycorft and John Closed The Door Ambulance Doors. John and Mycroft watched the ambulance drive away tech officer came rusahing the van yelling for John And Mycroft  
"Sirs, we got got a problem!!!"  
Mycroft asked, "What sort of problem, Office?"  
"The Type Of problem where Adrian Made Out Sir?" The Office Hands Mycroft Secruity Footage Of Adrian Crawling Out The Ventialtion System Of The Buliding the Later slice Up THe Ankles Of The Ambulance Driver That Was Carrying Alidia and Sherlock.  
"Damn It" Mycroft shouted  
"The Bloody Ass Sneek" John Yelled Outn loudd  
Mycroft Tells The Tech Officer "Mobelized All Units On The Ambulance That just Left Here. " He Turn To John Urging Him, " Let go Maybe We Catch Up to Them. "  
They get mycroft's jaguar and speed off to catch to the with before it's too late.  
During the ride of the ambulance Sherlock watched as Aildia was asleep he was happy to see alive as muffled voice say  
"I see in the corner of my eye when a man is smitted ."  
" Oh she is just a friend that was trying to help. Oh do you know if the dead body has been recovered. "  
"You mean that Adrian follow no, he is probably burn to ash unless ..."  
A bleed out burnt face of Adrian pop his head of the driver seat and screamed,  
"Unless he crawl out alive to make sure both died along with him."  
He jerk the wheel to hard right forcing the ambulance topple over to side into wooded area  
Alidia woke up in siring pain everywhere in body she open her eyes to Sherlock knocked out she know what was happening or where she was she crawled to Sherlock trying to wake him up no use she crawled to the ambulance doors she tired to open but they are lock from the inside.  
Then she hears rustling coming from outside she screams for help but no answer but she could footsteps coming closer to the doors she crawls back to Sherlock still Concusious. Then hearding Thuds And Bangs Coming from Ambulance Doors Then Slam Out The Doors Adrian Falls To Knees As Alidia Screams From Horror OF Burns Flesh Form Adrians face. He Crawls towards her Pulling Her towards Him.  
Aildia trying not to give In to his cluches But His were holding her tight around her legs. Adrian dragging her towards him. Their faces met she Is crying thinking this Is end. So as a last resort Alidia pleaded to Adrian,  
"Please, Adrian; I Love You, "  
Adrian moans not able to mutter words due the burns. He takes his grabs Alidia's Neck starts Choking Her to Death. She losting air fast it only took 10 mins for everything to black as the last thing she heard was a gun shot.  
John and mycroft sped through traffic to find the ambulance after 15 mins of catching up they found the ambulance topple on it side on a wooden area. Mycroft sees a man coming the side of the ambulance getting into the doors. Mycroft vastly pulls to the side of both mycroft and John Grab their guns the sneek in wooden hidden to make sure Adrian didn't see them. John goes ahead slipping through mycroft in the tree witnessing Aildia being drag by Adrian. John unlocks his gun takes aim to shoot Adrian in head.  
Bang Right through the head Adrian goes down on his side dead. John and mycroft running the both see conscious Adrian, John looks inside damaged ambulance pulls unconscious Sherlock as new paramedic team come just time.  
Three days later  
At St. Barts hospital Sherlock wakes up in hospital bed he turns to a sleeping John by his even though he was glad to see hope it would be Molly by his side like she always has. But he realized she need him and if he wanted her back that is what he must do but he need to know sometimes from john.  
Sherlock moans John's name which awakes John from his slummer.  
"Hey there, finally awake my firend , how are you feeling?"  
"For being tortured and almost killed better than excepted. Is Adrian?"  
" shot dead right in the by yours truly. " John reply  
Sherlock said "Well done and good riddance"  
"What about lestrade "  
John shakes his no as he answered "his funeral and honor of valor is friday. I told mycroft we be there "  
"Good"  
"What about Alidia?"  
"Sherlock mycroft he went her away to heal and his after everything blows over and now sure if or when we will see her again."  
" But at least we did our job she is safe. "  
"Yeah we did now is that all for the questions ?" John asked  
Sherlock reply "one more question, did you send Molly the texts"  
John dumbfounded "What texts? Sherlock"  
" What text the sent you from me and Alidia apologizing for all that happen? Are you telling me you did send them. "  
Sherlock was about to get out bed go off John till he his voice the audio message he sent Molly  
He saw Molly down by his room holding her phone playing his message and confession of love  
Sherlock look at John and he admits "I sent the messages two days ago"  
"And ..." Looks Molly hoping that she has forgiven him  
" and what Sherlock " Molly asks  
Sherlock asks " Have you forgiven me? "  
Molly sighs decides not to answer him but instead looks at John and asks him,  
"John, can you give us a moment a alone?"  
He nods in agreement pats and gives Sherlock a wink. John leaves the room as Sherlock and Molly are now alone. Molly walks towards him sits by his bedside he says nothing waiting for Molly to speak first. It was silent for about 5 Minutes then Molly Breaks the silence and Sighss  
"Sherlock are we going to Sit And Just Stare At Each Other."  
"I was waiting." Sherlock answers her  
"Waiting for What; Me To Speak To Say I Forgive And I always and Still Love You. Why Cant Once Speak First Say How Turely Feel for me Why In audio recording."  
"Molly, I .... I am sorry, I Dont A Friend Or A Woman Like You In My Life." Sherlock Sighs, "but In All Honest Besides From John" takes her hand "you are the best Part me, You sees good in me which I can't and I need that. I need you Molly Hooper."  
Molly smiling wipe the tears from her free as grasps sherlock's hand with the other.and says  
"And ...." Molly smirk waiting for him to say four more important words  
Sherlock chuckled as he replied "I love you too."  
Molly did waste a second as she embraces Sherlock kisses him and Sherlock returns the favor and kisses her back  
The epilogue the final Chapter coming soon


	12. Chapter 12.  Finally The Happy End

Chapter 12  
Few days later: Friday  
Sherlock was released just in time join Molly, John, Mycroft and fellow officers from lestrade precent for lestade's memorial of valor and funeral. During the memorial of valor. Mycroft along prime minister of long hanging a big three silver for 30 years of police service only living relative was lestrade's mother who cried for her son as mycroft and prime minister saluted her. Molly has not stop crying all day she holds into Sherlock's hand tightly as Sherlock take his free hand wraps Molly into his arms know this was hard for me just for him as he is eternally grateful to Greg lestrade being Molly's savior saving her from death because of him. Greg knew Molly's life was more important than his. John was happy and surprise to see his best friend in tears. John was bless to see his best happy and in love it John had his now it was his friend tire and his best man he will tried to ensure and promise the same thing as he did keep him and Molly safe and happy.  
Alidia was present but not accounted for during both from the memorial and funeral for lestraede. Aldia keep her distance the only one who truly knew of her presence was mycroft who invented to both services. She didn't to make her presence know not just yet she want to ruin any part of the grief process. Aldia would get tempted though as moves closer from time to time see Sherlock and Molly by each other's side holding hands and embracing other. She was happy for the both but sad all at once for what she had lost and once had in her life. But her husband and her partner would be looking down proud of her bring Sherlock and Molly together. The way it was meant to be. Despite her foudness for Sherlock his heart belong to someone else as she looked at she could his turning seeing if someone was watching him and sometime she thought he could see but she hid anyway. But once she saw that Sherlock was alone she needed to telling something important before vanishing again to get next assignment.  
After Lawrence's memorial of valor they proceed to the funeral Sherlock all day he was being watch from to time during the memorial and funeral he looks around and see shadows of some of a distance moving around him. After funeral Molly went alone to talk to lestrade 's mother console and confess what her son did for her. As Sherlock was left alone waited from behind him he heard a filmiar voice.  
"Hello Sherlock, my old friend." Aldia says  
Sherlock about to turn around when she stops him from doing as she pleads,  
"Don't turn around or I won't be able to say what I am going to say."  
" it is good to hear your voice, you were right you made believer out me of that Molly loved me to always be there for me and forgive me, thank you making reevaluate how important she is. "  
"You are welcome, that is what I want to tell you Sherlock, as well i am so happy for you and Molly to find your way back to each other and you made me a believer as well showing me through all the bad that there can be good again."  
"Aildia before you may i ask you one more thing."  
"Sure"  
"When the times comes will you come to Molly and I"  
She smiled "I would be happy to just give mycroft the invite he will know where to forward it."  
" thank you, see you soon"  
" You are welcome Sherlock, see you soon. "  
Aildia walks away as the wind blows and see Molly returning to Sherlock. As the wind blows across Sherlock 's face to seeing Molly returning to him says  
"Molly is coming back."  
When Alidia does not answer him he turns to see Alidia walking away in the distance. Molly taps him on the shoulder asks  
"Who are you looking for you."  
Sherlock turns around smiles kisses her softly on the lips. As their lips part he tells her;  
"I am looking at you..." He takes her hand and then asks " Molly can I ask you a question? "  
"Of course; Sherlock, what is it?"  
Sherlock smiles kneel down on one knee as Sherlock asks Molly one import question:  
"Molly Hooper, Will you be my......"

2 years later  
Mycroft drives his jaguar down to Glasgow he drove through a private driveway leading to cabin that Aildia husband left to her in his after Adrian's gang killed him. Aildia was working to small garden planted fruits and vegetables that she donates to shelters and also sells at farmers market donates all proceeds to charity. As money her retirement for everything else she needs.  
Aildia and Mycroft arrived At 221b Baker Street Mycroft Help Her Out The Car And Escorted in To The Small wedding of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper. Everyone was having champagne as mycroft and Alidia enter Sherlock saw her smiled as Sherlock took molly 's walking towards her.  
Sherlock tells her hands his undrink champagne glass,  
"Thank you for coming"  
"Happy to be here, Molly you got yourself a fine and changed man"  
Aildia burns raises her glass as she said, " To future bride and groom, may god bless you both  
They drink to Aildia's toast Molly turn looks at Aildia months out a thank you and smile.  
After the champagne and toasts Sherlock stood in front with bride to be Molly and with john by his side as his best man. And Miss. Hudson as the maid of honor. Sherlock And Molly Held hands All Their Ceremony As they Looked All Around To The People They Loved And Care For A Justice Of Peace Ask Them it Was Time To say their vows  
"Two years ago ago today, I ask you to marry me. During those years of our engagement I saw seeing myself through your eyes for that I am thank and that i promise as the same vow i made to John at his wedding that with my last breathe i vow i care for you And love you Molly Hopper as now become my wife and take your hand..."  
Sherlock took his wife to be Molly's hand and continued with his vows  
"I Will Spend The Rest Of My Life Being The Man You See."  
Molly Want the desperate urge to kiss her husband to be but before she could She had to Say Her vows.  
"Sherlock, I have loved you have trusted and always forgive because I know there is a better man inside of you I know you say you can't see it but you always have seen best and good in me happyand yes you always point my flaws despite that you made be stronger and confident. You may defend myself be woman not to shy way for what she was feeling inside and let it out. I promise and vow not to shy way from to show that you and I are both to happy and loved for as long we both should live in this world. I love you Sherlock Holmes and I take your hand and take you as my husband. I vow to you Sherlock to goodness be there for you for better or worse.  
Then the justice sighed and says  
" With that Friends and family i present to you Sherlock and Molly Holmes "  
Everyone cheered and clapped as the justice of peace yells for everyone to hear;  
"Sherlock You may kiss your bride"  
Sherlock was about slowly and passionately kiss his bride until Molly Molly surprised him pulling the lapels of his tux pulling him into a passionate kiss as he kiss quickly kisses her in return. As they parted lips; she told him  
"Sorry I just could not wait to kiss you as my husband."  
Sherlock chuckled and smile tells her; "My dear no need to be sorry for kissing your husband "  
Sherlock takes her in arms spins off her feet and kissing her. Both happy they have made a believer out each other.  
The end


End file.
